


Mummy's Gift

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Puberty, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Ron, struggling to contain his hormones, has an effectionate and erotic moment with his mother.
Relationships: Molly Weasley/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Mummy's Gift

“What did I tell you, Ron?” Molly Weasley began with a stern look over her shoulder. “No boners at the breakfast table!” she then spat. With her back to the table, busying herself with some manual cleaning of stubborn frying pans she had just used to make her and her son some breakfast. It was the middle of Summer and for once the house had only them two in it. Some very rare circumstance had left but them two around for a number of days, and Molly sure was grateful for the peace. However Ron, at the height of his puberty, could not enjoy the peace as his small cock seemed to be uncontrollable.

Perhaps it didn't help that Molly was topless, her huge breasts kept modest by her bra. She would often go about topless throughout the day especially during the welcome English summer sun. She felt no shame in being semi-exposed to her young son, for her it was nothing out of the ordinary. She had more things to worry about than a huge part of her boobs being on show, the bra barely containing the huge globes which bounced and hung with each of her movements. Ron sat at the table without being able to take his eyes off her, his small boner throbbing each time Molly turned enough to show off her mesmerizing figure. She wore a long thin summer dress to cover the rest of her body.

Ron had been having conflating emotions about his female relatives as of late. He didn't know exactly what it was that he wanted, but his cock had a mind of its own. A strange sensation would overcome him often and without knowing why he found it impossible to keep his hands off his private area. His first orgasm had come in his sleep, like it had done for many young boys around that time. He had a vague dream involving girls kissing him and rubbing his body before pleasure totally consumed him, then woke up confused and ashamed. He was 11 then, and now he had reached 13 he had spent a lot of time understanding what happened to him.

In that time he had learnt how to masturbate. Originally he began pressing objects to his hard cock and grinding, such as cushions and pillows, the smooth round corners of wooden tables (he particularly enjoyed the way a flat surface could push up onto his balls) and any other small object. His older twin brothers had caught on to what was happening to him, and after pinning him down and teasing him about being a “virgin” and a “horny loser” they had embarrassed him by explaining what sex was and what masturbating was. He hated them for the way they teased him, but when he first put his hand around his aching little cock, gripped it just the right way and created the perfect amount of friction he was soon shaking and cumming small droplets of cum onto his own stomach.

It was hard to find privacy for masturbation in a house full of siblings, never knowing when someone was about to burst through his bedroom down which he wasn't allowed to lock. Ron had to make do with the way his life was, and he began to develop techniques that would allow him to cum quickly so that he never got caught. On one occasion, just as he was about to cum, tiny Ginny burst in ranting and screaming about something. His cock throbbed desperately beneath his blanket and he had to let go. Ginny had no idea of course and left several seconds after, but the interruption had completely ruined his wank. Whilst cursing his little sister he began to rub himself again and this time realised he couldn't get her out of his mind.

She had entered wearing a very tight white top and small pink pants. Her short legs were visible, her pale skin smooth, and her ginger hair flowed down to her chest, hanging loosely just above her nipples. Ginny was the only girl he had ever seen naked before, having vague memories of sharing bathtubs and playing in the garden at a very young age, naked and care-free. Completely innocent. Whilst he knew she was too young to think about in any romantic way, he had no other source material to think about. With his very young sister on his mind, he had his best orgasm yet. Ginny's undeveloped body had made him shoot more cum than he thought possible.

That was where his shameless attraction to his family started, the females only that was. Whilst he had conflicting feelings to Hermione Granger, a trusted female friend he had the most exceptional first year of school with, he had not once seen her bare legs or the shape of her body. He knew very little about her physically, and at home he had his mum and sister as much as he wanted to look. His horniness overthrew his guilt about these incestuous obsessions, and when Molly so willingly had her boobs half exposed of course it was going to send his tiny boy cock as hard as concrete. 

Molly had already seen her oldest sons go through puberty and had many times caught or overheard the boys masturbating, or seeing evidence of such. She hated it with Bill and Charlie, but by the time Percy and the twins were well underway she was completely insensitive to it. Ron's cock had been pointing to the sky all through breakfast and he fidgeted because of this, trying to hide it as best as he could wearing small boxer shorts. She had noticed it especially for the third day in a row now, so it was time to confront him. For all she cared he could waste the day away in his room playing with himself, but she didn't want him to get too comfortable having a boner around her, or even enjoying having one because of her. Shortly after first speaking, she turned fully to her soon, her tits bouncing.

Ron went bright red and used both of his hands to push down on his boner. Molly smirked. Her huge breasts were really testing the weight of her white bra. “Don't look then!” he whimpered back, shuffling in his chair. “I've seen it all before. No use trying to hide it. Just don't be so obvious with it around me!” she spoke firmly, but added a smile. Total humiliation wasn't her goal here, though by addressing it she had already done so. Despite the shame, his cock wouldn't go down and her tits were magnets to his eyes which wasn't making it easier. Molly approached the table and rested her hands flat down, lowering her back slightly. Her tits hung down almost touching the table. “Mum!” he warned, trying to look away but it was no use. His own hands pressing down on his boner now started to move slightly, grinding through the material.

“Get it out your system. I'll help you this once, then I don't want to see your boner again.” She looked into his eyes the entire time, though he could only bare to look back at hers for a single second before he looked back down at her heaving chest. His hands were rubbing faster now, he even lifted off his chair slightly to get more friction. “You have to learn to control it. A girl will help you with that, eventually, when you start having sex.” She explained, giving a moment to consider which of her son's were virgins and which weren't. She knew Percy would be, fearing he might be gay anyway. She knew Ron had the ability to get laid but it would be many years ahead, he was sure to be awkward and blow all his first chances. 

Her tits would be the first he ever sees in an arotic way. She had made this decision quite suddenly, not certain of her justification. Perhaps, with Ron being her youngest and last son, she wanted to do something she had never done with any of her boys, and something Ginny would not be interested in. She had different ideas of how to deal with Ginny when the time came. Ron was almost trembling now, the sight of her mum's giant tits was overwhelming. He grabbed his cock suddenly through his boxers and whimpered. It had never felt this good before. “Want to see them properly?” she asked, reaching an arm behind before he could answer. “Mum, no...” he whispered out of shame but his hand kept moving. With a twist of her fingers, her small bra fell loose and allowed her tits to drop down, nipples rock hard and pink. 

“Stand up.” she said softly, almost as if casting a spell. His numbness from embarrassment appeared to vanish as he raised himself, his boner lifting up the material of his underwear. Both his hands fell to his side and Molly was able to see her son fully. His cock was small of course, but she knew it'd grow as all her sons bar Percy boasted large size thanks to their father's genes. “Pull those down, slowly.” her magic worked again and he hooked his fingers either side of the waistband and began to pull them down. The force of this moved his boner down before the material slipped over completely and made his little boy cock bounce back up. She had always loved it when a man did that. Ron had the tightest foreskin she had ever seen, only a pea hole size at the top was exposed, soaked with pre-cum. Ron didn't know he had an issue there, not having seen any other cocks to compare himself too, though he had tried to pull his foreskin back completely before which he discovered was impossible. Molly gave a sympathetic smile, but Ron's eyes were still locked on his mother's exposed tits and he didn't see it. 

He gripped it again with his right hand and began to do to it what he had done so many times in his bedroom, in the garden behind trees and in the bath. He realised very quickly that the wonderful sensation this caused would soon reach it's peak. Molly pushed herself back up, again her breasts jiggling with every movement. She towered above him from the other side of the table and began to cup her own tits, her fingers battling against her own weight. Ron had never seen anything like this in his life but had dreamed and fantasised of it. Her tits were incredible, something any man or boy would go absolutely crazy for. He began to moan softly as he wanked faster and faster, Molly matching his jerking speed with the jiggling of her tits.

“Cum for mummy.” she spoke suddenly, and that was it. Ron had reached the point of no return, a feeling of ecstasy he didn't know was possible. Compared to a normal wank, this was an out of body experience. With his mums bulging tits in front of him, he began to cum. Aiming down at the table he shoot two spurts then thrashed his head back in pleasure, no longer able to keep his eyes open. Another two shoots then followed, splashing across the table making Molly feel powerful and affectionate. One more spurt of cum soon followed before the rest began to dribble out his tight skin, Ron whimpering and moaning the entire time. When he could finally lower his head, he flicked his cock free from the last drops.

“Messy boy.” she added a playful comment as Ron rode the final waves of his orgasm and began to laugh lightly. He had cum all over the kitchen table, where the whole family eats. The same table she had warned the boys of doing anything naughty or unhygienic, despite the fact she had received anal sex and the likes from her husband on the surface. Smiling she began to squeeze her tits back into her bra as Ron's cock softened to a measly two inches. Now the shame started to crawl back and he couldn't look her in the eye. He'd never be able to look at her the same again, but he was so thankful they got to share this experience. Although she hadn't touched him it was still extremely erotic, and Ron began to wonder if many other women enjoyed watching men masturbate.

He pulled his boxers back over his shame and looked down at the mess he had made. It was the most he had ever managed to cum, and he was glad his mum got to see it and hope she'd be impressed. Molly produced her wand and with a flick the mess was then gone, a magical assembly of cleaning materials getting to work by invisible hands. “Mum...” he began, but was cut off. “Yes, it'll be a secret.” she confirmed, and as Ron went to open his mouth she cut him off again. “And yes, your brothers never got to do that.” she finished with a smile before turning away and returning back to the sink. Ron felt on top of the world.

He'd have to tell Harry.


End file.
